Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
Typically, a user uses a conventional computing device to view the augmented reality. The conventional computing device may be equipped with an input device, such as a software-based or hardware-based keyboard, for providing input to, and controlling, the computing device.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.